


afterall ( you're my wonderwall )

by serendipitys



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Mental Illnesss, Relationship Problems, i aint writing real smut viva la fuck you i am 5 years old, like really fluffy, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitys/pseuds/serendipitys
Summary: i pinned each and every hope on you i hope you don't bleed with me.





	afterall ( you're my wonderwall )

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc im bored and im too alzy to update before  
> unbeta'ed bc im a hoe
> 
> inspired by the songs ' wonderwall ' and ' intertwined '

**i.**

Edward Lucas P. Gluskin.

He's forty-three and married to a man named Waylon Arthur P. Gluskin.

But god, he feels like they're not. He's not. Married, that is.

That Waylon isn't there, frying eggs and bacon as he hums their favorite song.

It's been at least twelve years ever since they've married. He could still remember meeting him, the way he rung the bell on his table when he came to pick up the gown for him and his wife. He always thought he was kind of cute, chubby cheeks and bluish green eyes. Freckles that scattered like constellations. A smile with light blue braces. The round, big red glasses whose lenses started to collect dust and fingerprints. He'd tell him, quite frankly, but was too anxious to do so anyway, since it wasn't every day he gets to see a cute man.  _Fuck._ He's so gay. His therapist was right.

They talk as arranges his order. He's a pretty kind guy which only worsens this little infatuation he's already got on his customer.  _Fuck calm yourself, Edward,_ he's getting married.  _You can't just take this man away from his wife all because of a stupid little crush!_

 

It was a natural instinct, anyway. For someone to be attracted to their gender preference, so you can't really blame him now, can you?

He leaves soon. He waves him goodbye, Eddie returns it. He returns one day eventually, saying he didn't have anything to do and he'd like to check on the dress, but truthfully e just wanted to talk. He's brought donuts and coffee. This happens again. And again. And again.

Till one day, he comes and he's crying.  _Fuck_ did it hurt to see that poor boy cry, he looked so hurt and ruined as he wiped the tears away. Apparently, the wedding was canceled. It wasn't his fault, or her fault, but rather the company of her parents. They couldn't do anything about it. 

Eddie wasn't one on comforting others, but he did all in his power to comfort him. He tells him he wants to go out to a bar and so they did. He drinks. Drinks a lot, he's tipsy and drunk and Eddie _knew_ he shouldn't have brought him here as this was an expected event. Waylon says he's always found him cute, and that doesn't help his little crush, but all he knows is his plump, soft lips land on his and god, he tried to pull back. He _tried._

And failed.

It feels wrong to be slightly overjoyed by the fact that their marriage was canceled.

But hey, what can you do _?_

A marriage of their own pursues about three years later.

**ii.**

They're married.

He's sewn him a gown he's worked on for at least three weeks and _god_  was it gorgeous. The flower patterns and sequins were all carefully placed to form constellations. He's promised mama not to cry the day he gets married, but the moment he walks through the hall looking like an actual angel there was no one there to stop the tears.

His heart hurt from being _too_  happy.

Everyone was there. His ( Eddie ) friends, _his_  ( Waylon ) friends, his therapist, _his_  mom and dad, everyone. The crowd claps at the kiss and he spoons him in his arms, dramatically letting him fall as he kisses him again because he's never been so happy in his life.

The house they get in small but it's enough. The size of his-- No, _their_  house doesn't matter when 'home' to him was his arms.

**iii.**

They're married but they're not entirely happy.

Or Eddie isn't, at least.

His therapist asks him if he's forgotten to take his meds and he admits that he has despite being too busy about the wedding. Thus, his condition worsens, hallucinations appear, false accusations made.  Like that time he was in the bathroom and Eddie was in the kitchen, he thought he's left him, and so the moment he appears he yells at him for leaving him, forcefully grabbing him by the arm and shouting _why? Why did you abandon me again?!_ that brings Waylon to tears.

Takes a while for him to snap out of it.

Takes a while for Waylon to calm him down from crying.

Takes a while for him to stop him from apologizing too much, too.

But it doesn't take a while to fix this problem.

**iv.**

Love heals all.

That's a lie.

The symptoms still stay even with the euphoria he's provided him, and Waylon says it's okay. He'll deal with it. They'll deal with this. _Together._

Eddie is thankful but also guilty. It must have been hard, reminding him to take meds, making him get out of bed to attend his appointments. It hurts his heart to see his eyebrows frown like that as he softly whispers ' _Eddie..._  ' when he refuses to see his therapist. He doesn't know what's happening to him, it's like he's a little kid again. He feels like he's going to leave him and the voices second that. His mother's yelling at him, telling him why'd he get married to a man despite it being a sin, and he wants to lock himself in a room with Waylon but also with him out of it thinking he'll hurt him again but not on purpose.

The fact that they're married feels so .. _Heavy_  to him. They've bonded and he loved him, he _really_ did but that macabre part on the back of his head insists that he didn't feel the same or didn't love him just as much as he did to him. 

But he's proved so much. The work he does, the eyebags from staying up too late just to finish a few documents, the meals he'd cook right on time, the kisses he's given, the reassurance and ' I love you 's bestowed.

_He's pretending._

_No, he's not, fuck off._

Eddie excuses himself as he leaves to attend an appointment.

**v.**

One night. It's 9 PM. He usually arrives at 9 PM sharp.

_What happened?  
_

**vi.**

Ten.

**vii.**

_Twelve midnight._

_He's left you._

**viii.**

_Fuck, fuck, he's left me, he's left me! That fucking slut! Just like mama did to papa! The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree! So naive! Foolish! He's gone, he's gone, he's abandoned me! That fucking..._

**ix.**

Door swings open. Eddie' fist was about to, too, but he sees him drenched in rain and covered in mud.

Heart sinks and clashes.

He cups his cheek and asks "  _What happened? "_ He says he was robbed. There's a bruise forming underneath his eye, scars inflicted on his arms. He says he wanted to give the money but he didn't want to, because he wanted to be able to afford his therapies and medications needed for his illness. But he failed. He hates himself. He apologizes so many times.

He kisses him.

**x.**

He's so beautiful.

His bare, naked skin was so beautiful. A myriad of freckles he's always hated but he loved them. He hates his thighs so much because they were so big. Hates his stomach for being too fat. Hates his entire body because he wasn't physically attractive or acceptable.

But in his eyes,  _god,_ never have you seen anything so beautiful.

He leaves kisses here and there. Plant small '  _I love you, I love you_ ' against skin.

He really does.

**xi.**

They're intertwined. Locked in the cages of each other's arms.

They weren't perfect. He wasn't perfect as he is and so was Eddie. They weren't beautiful. But life wasn't beautiful either.

It's hideous, this love. He can't drink his thoughts away and cure them all, but he's here to stay and fight throughout the battle.

They'll get through this.

Together. They're too intertwined to let go.


End file.
